Abstract Concepts
by shinee-pebbles
Summary: Life is full of Abstract concepts, Sasuke and Hinata both learn this lesson.A bit citrusy, not quite lemon, maybe orange. My first citrus, so don't be gentle, or I won't learn.


Hinata stared up into the sky, trying in vain to forget where she was, trying to lose herself and become completely numb. She was already half way there, the heavy kisses Sasuke trailed down her neck and lingered on her collar bone now just becoming a faint tickling sensation, butterfly kisses. She tried harder, scanning the infinite expanse of blue, for anything to keep her eyes on and divert her concentration to. There was nothing, a cloudless clear bright sunny day, and to her dismay, her mind began to play over the current situation from the beginning of the scenario.

She'd been happily strolling through the fields, searching for herbs to restock her depleting store of medical creams and lotions. Completely at ease while letting the sun caress her skin, when she'd felt an abnormal breeze. She let the feeling of something being out of place bother her for only a moment, and went on walking through the vast stretch of green meadow. Then she'd heard another rustle, this time louder, and much closer. Activating her blood limit, she gasped in shock, a chakra system just a few feet behind, she felt something heavy knock her down. Fighting the pain of her throbbing head, she'd tried to push the offender off of her, cursing herself for being so physically weak she felt the tears seep into the corners of her eyes. When she saw his face, the world came to a stand still. A messy head of glossy black hair, a set of serious dark eyes and very strange allure that was apparent in all his features, it had been Uchiha Sasuke that had her laying in the grass, his lean body crouched over hers, preventing any type of escape possible, she'd given up.

He stared hard into her, his dark eyes studying the soft lavender hue of her own eyes. He stared at her lips, at her neck and up and down the length of her still body, his gaze lingering particularly on the steady rise and fall of her chest. She shivered at the thought of whatever he was going to do. She'd wanted to be with Naruto, not Naruto's handsome brooding friend. She wanted Naruto to notice her, not Sasuke.

He moved away from her, just a few inches, so that he could unzip her jacket. She wore a black T-shirt that loosely clung to her figure. Sasuke smirked, modest as always. He leaned back in, slipping his hands beneath the black garment, running them along the bare flesh of her back. She whimpered arching upwards at his touch, then turning his attention to her face he wanted a proper kiss. Her head turned away from his, and she let the tears run over the bridge of her nose and down her other cheek, she cried.

Her self restraint slipping through her fingers, she wanted to run away, wanted to fight back with all the strength she had left, she could easily kill him, but she wouldn't do that. What would Naruto think? Her emotional barrier was on the verge of breaking, her life was crumbling down around her, what would her father think? What would Naruto think? What was Sasuke thinking? And then biggest question of all dominated, screaming at her to be answered. Why?

His ears picked up something else, something other then his frenzied breathing and her soft sobbing. He paused, urging her to say what she had again.

"W-Why?"

He raised an eyebrow. Wasn't it apparent why? Out of all the girls in the village, he'd picked her, he'd tracked her down and made it very obvious his intentions, and she was asking why?

"Because you are beautiful."

Surely that was the answer she wanted, like all the girls wanted, to be told that they were wanted by him, to be told by him that they were above average. He was shocked when she gave a weak push against his chest, and retorted to his rare compliment.

"Y-You l-lie."

Heaving himself off of her, he felt a sudden loss of warmth and immediately he felt an anger rise up in his throat. The only girl he'd ever wanted, even given a chance to rejected him. Moving away from her, he aimed to leap away. Hopefully, the stupid girl would stay out of his life and never let a word of the incident out.

"I-I'm not l-like Sakura o-or Ino. I-I am n-not b-beautiful."

He stopped, looking back at her. She'd turned over, her back facing him, her body curled into the defensive position. Her small frame shivered from her open jacket, the sobs she tried to muffle out making her shoulders shake. He softened, marginally. So she thought she wasn't good enough for him. That must've been it. He sat, his body slumped forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Looking to the clear azure sky, he sighed.

"Beauty... It's an abstract concept. Abstract meaning that it has no definite form or shape, it is for the individual to decide what it is and is not. I decide what is beautiful or not to me, not others. Do you understand?"

He looked over at her, her shoulders had still and her breathing was becoming slower, more regulated. The back of her head moved up and down, she was nodding.

"I think you are beautiful. Not Sakura, not Ino, not any other girl in this village. I think you are the most beautiful girl I will ever meet and I am not lying."

"Y-You r-really t-think so?"

He glanced down at her, amused at her stubbornness to accept the apparent truth.

"Yes. Yes I do."

There was a rustle in the grass beside him, and he looked down to see her facing him, her teary eyes looking up at him innocently, her dark eyelashes emphasising the mysterious smoky quality of her pupiless eyes, eyes that he could spend eternity gazing into.

"T-thank Y-you."

"Hn." He smirked, she was so naive, so very childish that he felt if he wanted her to bed him, he could lead her there with a lollipop tied to a stick. He lay down, joining her on the lush meadow grass. He pulled her close to him, hearing her make a small surprised squeaking noise, he grinned. He kisses her softly on the forehead, brushing the silky strands of indigo of her fringe to the sides of her face. He drew back abruptly when he felt a soft kiss against his adam's apple. Gulping, he fought the animalistic urges to take her right there. Feeling her take some initiative was by far the most intense sensation he'd ever had. He shivered, holding her closer, wanting her touch more than ever before. She moved higher, now facing him, she leaned in to kiss him gently on the forehead, then his eyelids, the tip of his nose and then the very corner of his mouth.

"D-do you l-love m-me?"

He grunted a yes. His restraint hanging barely by a thread, he held her tighter, burying his face in the soft contour of her neck and shoulders, willing himself not to be taken over by the demon named lust.

"T-then I suppose l-love is an a-abstract c-concept t-too..."


End file.
